Valentine's Chocolate
by chidoriochibi
Summary: It is Valentine’s Day and Sakuno is giving Valentine’s Chocolates to all her fans. Guess who will be the first one to receive her chocolate.


**Story: Valentine Chocolates**

Scene: Valentine's Day in Tokyo National Stadium

Intro: It is Valentine's Day and Sakuno is giving Valentine's Chocolates to all her fans. Guess who will be the first one to receive her chocolate.

Genre: Humor

Chapter: Oneshot

Time frame: Sakuno in Senior High School

Warning: Sakuno-centric and very OOC, readers have been warned.

_Standard Disclaimer Applied: All Tenipuri characters belong to Konomi-sensei._

* * *

The incident was too unexpected; at least this was what came into her mind upon hearing a love confession message.

"Ryuzaki Sakuno; be awed by the passions of this Ore-sama's love!" Just before he finished off the match, he declared openly in front of millions of spectators who watched his game at the Tokyo National Stadium.

All audiences, including some famous tennis players from other school were surprised by his sudden affirmation.

Fangirls are shooting dead glares at the girl whom their prince had just made a love confession to.

The Seigaku regulars immediately divert their attentions to Sakuno.

"Right now, all the spectators are in awe by your stupidity…" Ryoma shook his head as he commented beneath his breathe.

"Sakuno-chan…what's your connection with him?" Among the members; Fuji happened to be the first to ask.

Eversince she entered the same senior high school as the regulars, they have been very protective over their little princess.

Having the needs of being protected is inevitable; as over the years, she blossomed into a fair lady; she is so attractive that even for her, at the age of fifteen; there are more than fifty fan clubs from different schools that devotedly worship her and had labeled her as 'Sakuno-Hime'

"I…" Sakuno batted her lashes to show her trepidation. She was tongue tied.

After hearing the love confession from Atobe Keigo, she felt like as if she is seeing pigs flying in sky, fishes with hairy legs walking on ground.

At this moment she's really in awe, however not by his passions but by his action.

"Nyah, I didn't know that Sakuno-chan is an acquaintance of Atobe" Eiji remarked casually but at the same time he was giving throwing her a teasing wink.

"It's not like this…" she defended. And why would she be connected to Atobe, the prince of egocentricity?

She can never stand Atobe especially the time when he tries to serenade her, it is not because that she hate him or what; it's just that she is not immune to anyone who possess strong pheromones.

"I'm one of your fans and my fan club number is triple zero eight" Atobe continued while posting a style which he personally thinks that would be good enough to sway her feet off the ground.

"Hey, he joined the club earlier than me?!" Momoshiro raised his volume in decibel when he complained "Fuji-senpai, I thought you said that mine was a special subscription"

"Of course you are, Momo…" the tennis prodigy cooled off Momoshiro with a casual smile "In our school, you're considered highly ranked in Sakuno-hime's Fan Club. You're Special C members"

"Special C??" Momo scratch his head.

"Special Candidate"

"Oh…"

"Fushuu…this idiot is so easy to be tamed…" Kaidoh muttered inaudibly.

"You say something, Mamushi?"

"Fushuu…"

"Hey, both of you; cut this out already…" Oishi interrupted the two juniors who are about to start a fight.

Meanwhile the umpire is getting impatience; it seems like Atobe is taking too much time, serenading the girl of his dream.

"Hey you; please continue the match" the umpire warned.

"Hn, oh well…" Though Atobe dislike the fact of being ordered around; nevertheless he abided because losing is what he loathe most.

While he continues the match; the Seigaku regulars continues their conversation.

"He still has lot more to work on" Echizen muttered inaudibly as he took out his gold membership card numbered triple zero two; to show off to others. "I'm still Sakuno's number two fan"

"Ryoma-kun" that was the happiest thing she ever learnt.

"Number two?? Even Echizen holds the number two card?? Then who's number one?" Kawamura who ranked number five asked out of curiousness.

"That…" Tezuka came in to join the conversation.

"Don't tell me that it was you, Tezuka?" This time it actually surprise most of them, especially Oishi Shuichiro; the motherly vice captain of Seigaku Tennis Club.

"How could that be possible for me…" that was an unexpected reply from someone like Tezuka who was recently being nominated as the 'Most Uncompromising Tennis Player' by fellow members of the National Tennis Associates.

"Nyah, Oishi, you are being so ignorant" the acrobatic player almost covered his mouth to laugh at his partner before he continues.

"Eiji?! How can you make fun of me…" the vice captain is deeply hurt when his best partner teased him mercilessly, he decided to retaliate "I bet you know nothing either…"

"Of course I do…" with that said; he drags Inui Sadaharu to join in the conversation.

"Inui; tell them" he ordered.

"Hm, according to my data; the ranking is, Echizen at second place, Fuji at third and then Taka-san holds the fourth; I'm holding the fifth place…."

Before the data analyzer could continue; Eiji immediately jump over to try to snatch the data record book from him.

"Inui; I'm very sure that I'm holding the fifth place. There must be something wrong with your record"

"Eiji…of anything in this world you can be doubtful of but not my data" he defended proudly.

"I'm sure you need to get your card change since you've been keeping the card with you wherever you go…" he suggested in finality.

"It's definitely a Six!!

"Is not…"

"Is too…"

"Is not…"

"Both of you…" Before Tezuka could finally make use of his libretto; Atobe interjected the team.

It seems like his match had ended sometimes ago. It also seems like the opponent is not his match; finishing off the match in a nice and clean way; not even a bead of sweat to be seen.

"Now, Princess, you may present your offerings to this Ore-sama"

"Offerings?" Sakuno look at him with puzzlement.

"I refused to accept chocolates from my fans; I've given the priority to you, my little angel" he continued.

'There he goes again…' everyone thought in unison.

Sakuno could not help but to tremble with fear upon hearing what he said.

"Atobe; are you trying to torment us with these disgusting pick up lines of yours?" Momoshiro mocked.

"Yeah, and what makes you feel that you've got the rights to ask for chocolates from our dear Sakuno-chan?" Eiji added.

"It's Valentine's Day and according to the house rules; she is obligated to give Valentine chocolates to the first twenty members"

"Atobe, you're quite right for the first part…" with that said, Fuji came and stood before Atobe to explain further on the house rules.

"One of the house rules clearly stated that during Valentine's Day; the first chocolate must be presented to first person who registered in Sakuno-hime Club"

"He was the one who hold card number triple zero one"

"Triple zero one!!!!" all of them repeat the number in unison.

"I wondered who he is. The person who was able to ousted Echizen to become Ryuzaki's number one fan" This time Momoshiro mused audibly.

"Oh, he just called and said he's coming here to collect the chocolate from me…" Sakuno announced "He should be here at this time"

"Sakuno-chan…" Not long after Sakuno finished off her announcement; a sing song voice called from behind.

"Ah?! He's here!!" Sakuno remarked cheerfully.

"Who?" That was the first question that came into her fans' mind.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Sakuno-chan" with that said, she takes out a decent size of loved shaped box; in tiny hearts printing and wrapped with red ribbons; and hand it over to the person who is holding her fan club member numbered triple zero one.

"Happy Valentine's Day, sensei…" she smiled warmly at him.

It gives everyone the greatest shock of life upon seeing the person who happened to become the first member of Sakuno-hime Club.

"KONOMI TAKESHI-SENSEI?!!!!!!!" all of them jerked in unison.

"Yes, it's me; this year too, I shall be under your care, yoroshiku"

"So it's that guy" Atobe smirked as he raise his hands in defeat "…even for this year's Valentine; he had got me beaten up"

**TBC**

* * *

AN: HAPPY BELATED VALENTINE'S DAY from mi-chan. I'm so sorry for the late submission; I was too busy lately. For anyone who read this till the end would probably find it shocking after knowing who actually got Sakuno-chan's first Valentine Choco; or rather you'll feel a little disappointed.

This idea wasn't new since I had had this in mind after listening to one of Hyoutei's Valentine Album; Atobe and Oshitari? That was many years back I guess?? At the end it turns out that Konomi-sensei had collected the most chocolates.

But I'm still happy because; Atobe is confessing to Sakuno-chan.

This story is specially dedicated to all my friends who supported me for all these time and I'm sure you know who you are. This is also to all Tenipuri and Sakuno-chan's fans.

HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!!!!

Dewa gokigenyo,

mi-chan yori-


End file.
